Letters from Victors
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: In Catching Fire, Peeta told Katniss to write letters to their friends and Family because they never said goodbye. Peeta and Katniss even wrote letters to each other,in case they didn't survive. These are those letters.
1. Katniss

_Katniss,_

_You will never know how much I love you. If you get this letter, than I know you made it, and I did not. I love you so much, Katniss. I hope you realized that before I passed. I've loved you since I first saw you, and I'd never been able to survive in the games without you. I cannot survive without you, Let's hope you can without me. Take care of yourself, and stay happy._

_I love you,_

_Peeta_


	2. Peeta

_Peeta,_

_So I guess I'm dead. I really do care about you though, Peeta. I don't think I'd ever admit it but, I might Love you. During the Games, It was sort of an act. But, It wasn't at times. Sometimes I liked kissing you. Sometimes, I was glad you were there. I hope Your life will be okay without me. Stay safe. Stay Happy and Stay Peeta_

_Love,_

_Katniss_


	3. Prim

_Prim,_

_I want you to know, I love you. If I don't make it out of these games, you'll be able to take care of yourself. Gale and his family will help. Make sure mom stays with you, don't let her leave again. I love you so much Prim. Take care without me._

_Katniss_


	4. Gale

_Gale, _

_Hey. If I don't make it out of these games, Protect, and help feed my family. I already know you're doing that. But you need too. I have to go to the Quell. If I don't make it back, I want you to know I love you, as my brother, and as my best friend._

_Katniss_


	5. Rye

_Rye,_

_Hey Rye, I love you a lot. If I don't make it out of these games, be nice to the Everdeen girls. Make sure to help them. Please, and try not to get in so much trouble with Mom. If I don't see you when I get back, or I don't come back, then have a good life._

_Your brother,_

_Peeta_

A/N: You never learn his brothers names. So I used Rye, because it's a bread, and seems like his brother's name would be that.

Review :D


	6. Katniss again

_Katniss,_

_So I decided to write you another letter._

_I just wanted to let you know, I'll be fine. You should be happy if I'm gone, go have a family with Gale or something. But you should stay happy. If you die during these games, I'll be nothing. It would be like ripping my heart into two pieces. I cannot live without you. I'd probably end up killing myself if you died…But, You wouldn't want me to think like that._

_I love you,_

_Always_

_Peeta_


	7. So blind

I sit in my room on the train, and write my letters. I can't help but think who Peeta is writing to exactly, So I decide to take a break, and walk to his room.

I get to his room and knock on the door. No answer, So I open the door anyways, and he isn't in there. He's probably watching past games, or with Haymitch. So I walk into his room, and he has letters all over his bed. Some empty envelopes, letters to his family, and then I see one letter that is apart from the others, and the name it's addressed to is me. I pick up the letter, and tear off the top part of the envelope. I sit down on his bed, and read the letter.

_Katniss,_

_You will never know how much I love you. If you get this letter, than I know you made it, and I did not. I love you so much, Katniss. I hope you realized that before I passed. I've loved you since I first saw you, and I'd never been able to survive in the games without you. I cannot survive without you, Let's hope you can without me. Take care of yourself, and stay happy._

_I love you,_

_Peeta_

I sit for a minute on his bed, and then I hear footsteps down the hall. I stuff the letter in my pocket, and hurry off to my room.

I lay down on my bed and read the letter over and over again, finding tears fall down my cheek, and onto the paper, every time I re-read it. I can't explain exactly what I'm feeling, But this makes me want Peeta with me even more. He is always really good with words, and this proves that right. He must really love me. I always thought It was just part of the act on his part, mine was. But I should've known when he told me he's had a crush on me forever during the first games. Why have I been so blind?


	8. Peeta again

_Dear Peeta, _

_I hope you know, I didn't ever intend of getting out of the arena. I had to make sure you made it out, you deserve it. I guess you made it out if you're reading this. I read your letter. I guess I was blind. I never realized how much you really meant to me. I truly didn't know you felt that way. I should've treated you better while I was alive. I guess I never thought about how you and I were. No matter how much I wanted to think I pretended all these months. I knew that part of me wasn't. I wasn't always pretending. I need you Peeta._

_I really do, and I really do Love you. That, is real._

_Love,_

_Katnisss_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review Or PM me with the letter you want next!(:_

_REVIEW MY LOVELIES!  
><em>


	9. Dad

_Dear Dad,_

_I love you a lot and I hope you know that. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I really do appreciate it, If neither Katniss, or I make it out of this arena, Protect her family. Keep them safe, and keep them well fed. I hope If I die in here, I'm not a monster. I'll never be part of their games, Dad. I'll Always be myself._

_I'll always be,_

_Peeta._


	10. Katniss, yet again

_Dear Katniss,_

_Third letter I've written to you. I love you, more than you would ever know. Writing it out helps me deal with the fact that you don't love me. I can deal with it though, but I have to let you know, I'm protecting you in that arena no matter what. If you die, I'm over. I'd be to depressed to do anything. You have to win the Quell Katniss. I hope If I die you will stay happy. Don't worry about me. Just try and stay alive. I love you so much Katniss. Sorry If you're annoyed with all the letters._

_I love you, _

_Always, _

_Peeta_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys! Send me suggestions of letters please! ALSO!_

_Should I do a spin off of this? Like after Mockingjay, Katniss finds the all the letters Peeta wrote to her? And he wrote A LOT. So Yes? No?_

_Review and tell me! THANKS!_

_~Mockingjay99  
><em>


	11. Haymitch

_Haymitch, _

_I have to admit, I've come to appreciate you. You might not give the best advice, but You'll always be like a father to me. If you're reading this, then our plan worked and we protected Peeta this time. He's alive, and I'm not. He deserves this. He might be broken, but you have to take care of him, Haymitch. Don't let him die._

_You were one awesome mentor,_

_Katniss_


	12. Prim again

_Prim,_

_I hope you're doing well In 12. I just thought I'd let you know you are the sweetest little girl I've ever known. You're like the little sister I never had. I love your sister, more than anything. If I don't make it out of that arena, let her know I loved her, please Prim. I would mean a lot to me, and I hope you're doing well. Tell Buttercup I said Hello._

_Wish I was your brother-in-law,_

_Peeta_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I thought the brother in law part was a nice touch(:_

_Well, Spin off might come out…Not sure….I'll have to see :D_

_I love you guys!_

_Review!_

_~Mockingjay99_


	13. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, guys. My computer, totally just crashed. I'm currently using my sisters, and I'm terribly sorry to announce, I don't think I'll be able to update for probably 2 weeks. I know, That's absolutely terrible. I'll try to write still, and just type them up on my sister's computer, but It's not the same. I want MY computer. It had ALL of my fanfiction stuff on it, and it totally just crashed. I'm so, so sorry guys. I won't be able to update for sure until the 26th most likely. I can try my best, but I don't think it will be anytime soon. I'm really really sorry guys.

I still love you all though,

~Mockingjay99


End file.
